


Visiting

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [378]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, M/M, Season 9 Sam Winchester, Smut, Stanford Sam Winchester - Freeform, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:23:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4742759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Samcest smut pls?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visiting

**Author's Note:**

> Send any prompt requests to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com

Sam had no idea who or what could have sent him to the past, but fuck, he wasn’t caring at the moment.

Not when he was pounding into his younger self’s ass, making the guy scream into his pillow.

This Sam was still in Stanford, and damn, he looked so young. So innocent.

“Fucking think it’s hot to have yourself fucking you?” Sam growled, pulling his younger self up, biting down on his neck.

A hand wrapped around Sammy’s cock, and Sam jerked him off in time with each thrust he gave, while Sammy whimpered and moaned, reaching back to grip onto Sam.

“Fuck!” Sammy cried out. “Fuck!”

“That’s right.” Sam grunted in Sammy’s ear. “Getting so aroused. So turned on, just by being fucked by your older self.” Sam said. “Gonna come in your ass over and over again. Make you so fucking messy.”

Sammy moaned and Sam laughed.

“If I’m still here tomorrow, I might even come back. Fuck you before you have to go to your classes. Fuck you in the bathroom, in the library. Fuck you in a janitor closet. Show you where you belong.”

“Sam…Jesus, fuck, Sam.” Sammy grunted. Sam could feel Sammy clenching, and he growled in Sammy’s ear.

“Gonna come from my cock and my hand. From your future’s self cock buried in your ass? Milk me for all I got?”

“Sam!” Sammy screamed, Sam’s hand shooting up to press against Sammy’s mouth, as his younger self came.

Sam grunted, coming inside Sam, and he lowered himself and Sammy on the bed, not sliding out of Sammy’s ass.

“Sam…” Sammy murmured.

“Fuck…think I’m gonna have to stay.” Sam grumbled softly. “I’m going to have my fill of this ass. You’re going to be fucking ruined by the end of this week.”

Sammy moaned, and Sam gave a soft roll to his hips, making Sammy shudder.

“Get some rest.” Sam said. “We’re going to have tons of fun in the morning.”


End file.
